how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page:Archive16
---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ;This discusion page has moved to the new forums.... See Forum:Index.... ;( Main discussion at http://howto.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Main_discussion ) ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- =OLD PAGE= =New template:for unfinished articles= I made a new template to mark unfinished articles, template:unfinished, It looks as follows ZyMOS 00:55, 6 July 2007 (UTC) = Add Portuguese Language = I would like to start a Portuguese version of Wikihowto, how can we do this? --Wbrito 00:15, 20 July 2007 (UTC) =Call for action:Wikification= Hey, We need to wikify our articles. To many of them don't have links to objects, the objects dont exits, or the appropriate articles are not on the objects pages. Goals #Wikify articles #Add object pages for objects that defiantly have howto for them #Add howto's to the appropriate articles Method # goto #add object links to howto pages (any obvious keywords) #*no need to add wiki-links to the linux-kernel config pages as they are a mess and not to useful #Create the objects from the wiki-link you just added (if you think there are howtos for them, no need to spend time creating empty objects) #Search for more howtos that can be added to that object #*Enter the object name in the Search Box and click Search, NOT Go Thanks ZyMOS 02:52, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Best DIY article? What are the best DIY articles on this wiki? Wired are running a vote on "The Best of the DIY Web" and readers are encouraged to submit links to articles. Currently they have articles from sites like Instructables and Webmonkey, and it would be nice to see some HowTo Wiki pages in there. Angela (talk) 19:50, 18 August 2007 (UTC) =Portal system created= Portal:Main *Please give me some input... ZyMOS 21:54, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Portal using a standard template *Portal:Test two ZyMOS 11:50, 11 September 2007 (UTC) =News on wats been happening= So here is what I have been doing. *I went through almost every page on Wikihowto, and made sure the were wikified, **By , and *I created new needed objects to match the howto's. *Ive corrected allot of double redirects, Still more corrections needed ** *Deleted some spam *Organized/modified sidebar **Howto edit the Mediawiki sidebar **Mediawiki:Sidebar **Mediawiki:Search *Fixed some names of howtos to have better descriptions and proper capitalizations *Fixed some object links to wikipedia ** *Created portals ** Portal:Main ZyMOS 21:54, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ;Needed to be done *Fix , Im not sure how *Fix rest of *Make more/better portals *Come up with a way to let people know what portals are *Check/Fixed some object links to wikipedia ** * more???? A recent technical comment on development of Wikihowto I think that if the apocalypse were to happen, I would choose to engineer the world a bit differently than our current state of affairs. The first large barrier you will to overcome is the transferrence of the basic language needed, which is likely to be too advanced for a post-apocalyptic community to comprehend. You'd have to start with abstract basic math, which does little to keep the cave warm or the tigers away. RayfordSteele @ halfbakery.com Inyuki 17:07, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Idea how to encourage people using the howtos To add experimental results from the users (or author's) tests/experiments as photos of the resultant products. Inyuki 19:58, 16 October 2007 (UTC) : I like that idea, When i think of it ill put my name on the pics that show my results ZyMOS 01:45, 18 October 2007 (UTC) House Cleaning... In the Japanese version of the Wikihowto I moved all the organizational pages (except the Main Page) to the Project: namespace. This made it possible to effectively separate contents from the rest of things, and take control over the contents by manually reviewing all the stubs and articles through the feature. Inyuki 18:48, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Idea: New Stub policy Stubs shall be deleted, unless they meet three criteria: 1. Has testimony of the actual thing one has created or done. 2. Has statement that he or she has the knowledge of how to do it. 3. Has talk page with the statement mentioned in the condition 2. As a result, newcommers will be able to see the very products more easily. Expectedly, it will cause interest and provoke questions, which they will be able to confidently ask the authors in the 'talk pages'. Expectedly, it will push the authors explain by writing detailed answers and perfecting the articles. Inyuki 19:13, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :As of now i don't think we should be so strict. Our site is still very small and not well known. If the stub is very bad then we should do something like this. maybe make some more aggressive versions of the stubs for poorly made pages. I made a incomplete template. Template:Warn_incomplete Maybe we should make a number of stub types. *needs cleaning up *needs more content *out of date *incomplete *very incomplete *content's accuracy uncertain *Inactuate *very wrong (too be deleted) ZyMOS 23:54, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::It is as important to specify the final outcome as it is to define a goal. Goal is a state defined by a set of conditions that have to be met for the goal to be considered "accomplished". Without having these conditions it impossible to have a goal, and thus impossible to achieve it. The weaker version thus could be necessity to specify these conditions to leave the stub not deleted. For example, if we have a question such as "Howto use Debian Linux", then it must have a statement, what will a person be able do with Debian Linux after having read the howto. An author of this article thus must write a set of things that he or she is able to do with Debian Linux (i.e., "The author(s) of this article knows how to do the following things with Debian Linux, and intends to explain this in here in the future: :: ::1. To do A ::2. To do B :: etc."). As soon as there are more authors, these authors could add more things to the list. :: ::So, the weak stub policy: ::A stub has the list specifying the things the author(s) know and intend to explain, or it hasn't? ::Inyuki 14:15, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Personally Experimental New Main Page I started experimenting on new Project:Main_Page2, please, give me some feedback, what you think about remaking the main page this way? --Inyuki 19:24, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Just so u know. I have a feeling they are going to force the quartz skin on us. When they first changed it, I when on irc and tried to find out how to change it back. From what they said, wikia wont let us. I tried to figure out a way to force it on our side with no luck. So check out the quartzslate skin. If they force quartz on us, then we can at least set that as default. So just a heads up. I still think we should keep monobook, because of wikimedia foundation appearance compatibility, since we do hope to become part of them. But i think the mods i made to quartzslate make it tolerable. ZyMOS 00:20, 21 October 2007 (UTC) ::Your customization is really better than plain quartz, but as far as we can do something about it, we should try to keep monobook. Just as they can add "try new skin", we can add "try new mainpage". ::--Inyuki 06:06, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Forum idea By the way, I think the forum is not necessarily the best idea, because it takes much time to go through all sorts of branches of it. --Inyuki 06:10, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Hotmath step-by-step tutor This objetc could be useful to have in Wikihowto. wMj2nHhAZ8Q Here is the page that is demonstrated on the video: http://hotmath.com/help/bookindexes/cpm02/index.html#pid=cpm02_8_1_Homework_AP-9l_270 Writing the "Hint" is optional. --Inyuki 13:59, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :I aagree this is a great to show a howto. Is it easy to make one (a video). If you know how, if you could make a howto on it, id make some videos for the site. ZyMOS 23:26, 13 January 2008 (UTC)